


Se non puoi sconfiggere il tuo nemico, fattelo [amico]

by XShade_Shinra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, COW-T!verse, F/F, Not Serious, OOC, Omega Verse, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 07:25:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: Forse stava sbagliando tutto.Pmviira non doveva cercare di essere la più forte, doveva essere la più astuta, come aveva sempre fatto.





	Se non puoi sconfiggere il tuo nemico, fattelo [amico]

**Author's Note:**

> Non vedevo l'ora che ci fosse come prompt "CoW-T!Verse"! È dalla Week 1 che ho in mente questa storia e sono stata felicissima di scriverla!  
> Nonostante sia una NSFW, non aspettatevi chissà quale erotismo: è una storia abbastanza demenziale, tendente al trash.  
> Grazie a tutte le mia compagne di squadra, alle quali il PG di Pmviira si ispira. **

** Se non puoi sconfiggere il tuo nemico, fattelo ~~amico~~ **

 

Pmviira era sempre stata una stratega, intelligente e dalla mente arguta.

Peccato che, purtroppo, quelle Lande fossero per lei solo portatrici di disgrazie imprevedibili.

Da Kezara, il suo pianeta natale, la sorella maggiore l’aveva informata che i suoi venti corgini, che le aveva smollato in giardino prima di partire, non facevano altro che scagazzare in giro per esternare la loro offesa verso la padrona che li aveva abbandonati anche quell’anno per partecipare a dei combattimenti. Ma questo era niente! Il suo corgino, l’unico maschio, era scappato di casa e altre due erano andate a cercarlo, ma Syv ed Ellery, anziché seguire le tracce di Kyrie, avevano seguito il loro fiuto ed erano salite su una navicella piena di crocchette per cani… diretta dall’altra parte del pianeta. Sarebbero tornate con il volo di rientro, cinque chili più ~~grasse~~ soffici e con uno scontrino con troppi zeri da pagare.

Ma, di nuovo, minuzie. Pmviira aveva anche lasciato le chiavi di casa all’idraulico, che le aveva mandato un messaggio poco prima che partisse, scusandosi perché le aveva perse. Quindi, quando sarebbe tornata a casa, dopo aver buttato giù a calci la porta, avrebbe trovato ancora il cesso otturato. MerDaviglioso!

Mentre metteva in moto la propria navicella spaziale, il suo (ormai ex) capo le aveva detto di tornare due giorni prima, e la situazione era degenerata per finire in un “se non torni ti licenzio!”. Quindi tra un combattimento e l’altro Pmviira passava le pause a inviare curriculum. Ovviamente non in maniera normale, no. Perché i sistemi di avanzata tecnologia della propria navicella spaziale non prendevano in quella landa, essendoci le montagne intorno a fare da schermo naturale, quindi doveva andare nei peggiori bar de Las Landas per avere una connessione. Ed era lì che la voglia di scolarsi un intero barile di birra direttamente dalla spina la faceva vacillare.

Gli astri stessi le stavano dicendo di non andare a quella competizione, ma lei era orgogliosa a testarda e non aveva li aveva ascoltati.

Per rendere le cose ancora più scoccianti, quella Landa era più umida del culetto di un omega in calore e le era venuta la cervicale.

La voglia di piantare la gara e tornare a casa era stata potente in lei, ma si era detta che doveva resistere, che era una guerriera e che non poteva tornare a casa per la pet therapy! Aveva lì con sé le sue bestie sacre, ed era riuscita a proteggerle fino alla fine, ma i suoi corgini le mancavano troppo.

Sospirò e si stiracchiò la schiena, che aveva battuto giorni prima, facendo poi scrocchiare la spalla – anche quella aveva visto tempi migliori. Si sentiva una chiavica.

Starnutì sonoramente, proprio mentre un avviso dal suo dispositivo di comunicazione interplanetaria suonò. Ovviamente era senza campo, le era solo stato notificato che, dalla sua app calendario, l’indomani ci sarebbe stato uno spettacolo a teatro della sua compagnia preferita… e lei se ne era dimenticata ed era lì, in quel posto umido e dall’aria pregna di maledetti pollini che le si infilavano su per il naso e le facevano venire l’allergia.

«Che vita di merda…», biascicò, lasciandosi cadere sulla sedia della suite d’hotel dove alloggiava per il combattimento. «Ma perché tutto a me quest’anno?», si domandò. «È quella veggente che porta sfiga, maledizione…», esclamò, portandosi una mano al basso ventre a premere sugli zebedei interni. «Ho letto molto su di lei, è apparsa per la prima volta nove anni fa, e da lì iniziò la guerra...». Si diede un’altra toccatina, che non fa mai male, e alzò gli occhi al cielo.

Domani si sarebbe svolto lo scontro decisivo… era terza classificata, con poche probabilità di vincere conciata com’era… Sospirando, prese il bollitore con il tè già in infusione e se ne riempì una tazza, affogando i propri dispiaceri in quella calda bevanda, le cui foglie, naturalmente, se le era portata da Kezara, non fidandosi dei prodotti tipici locali.

Prese un po’ di tempo per svuotare la mente dalle angosce e cercò di riflettere sulla sua attuale condizione.

Forse stava sbagliando tutto.

Non doveva cercare di essere la più forte, doveva essere la più astuta, come aveva sempre fatto.

Un ghigno si dipinse sulle sue labbra color giada, mentre gli occhi le si illuminarono di una luce ancora più forte, dagli algidi toni del ghiaccio.

Le era venuta un'idea.

«Boom, baby!».

 

*

 

Quando Seong Ahm-gi, Eva Lirica e Gaelin si ritrovarono davanti alla porta della stanza 455, che tutte sapevano appartenere a Pmviira, si guardarono tra loro con gli occhi a mezz’asta.

«Anche voi qui?», domandò Eva Lirica, guardando le altre con un po’ di astio.

«Così è (se vi pare)», rispose poetica Gaelin, portandosi un ciuffo di capelli biondi dietro l’orecchio.

«In effetti è strano, quando _Vira_ mi ha contattata pensavo volesse un autografo, ma...».

Le parole di Ahm-gi furono interrotte dalla porta che si apriva lenta. «È Pmviira, grazie», disse l’aliena, comparendo sulla soglia con un caldo sorriso.

Le altre la guardarono strana, e fu Eva Lirica la portavoce di tutte loro: «Perché siamo qui?», chiese, andando dritta al punto, tamburellando le dita bioniche contro il proprio bicipite.

Pmviira aprì di più la porta, invitandole ad entrare. «Domani sarà l’ultimo giorno, poi torneremo a casa dopo la battaglia finale. Ho pensato a un afternoon tea per salutarci tra di noi».

«Quindi non vuoi il mio autografo?», chiese Ahm-gi, mettendo su un adorabile broncio.

«Ma certo che lo voglio», rispose lei, e Ahm-gi entrò nella stanza, trotterellando allegra, lasciando i capelli sventolare dietro di sé come se fosse un manto celeste.

Le altre due ragazze furono più restie. «Non ci vorrai avvelenare?», il tono di Eva Lirica non era cambiato per nulla rispetto a prima.

«Non sarebbe divertente», rispose Pmviira con un’alzata di spalle. «Ho sempre giocato lealmente e voglio vincere grazie alle mie capacità, non alle disgrazie altrui», aggiunse, evitando di dire che aveva commissionato tre bamboline voodoo con le fattezze delle avversarie, ma non era servito a nulla.

Le due ragazze si scambiarono un'occhiata.

«D'accordo, una tazzina veloce», annuì la sfavorita dell'incontro, seguendo Ahm-gi. Lei era buona di cuore, credeva alle parole dell'avversaria. Sul campo di battaglia non c'erano mai state slealtà tra di loro.

Rimase solo Eva Lirica. «Non mi fido». Aveva ancora le braccia incrociate e il proprio bastone stretto nella mano.

Pmviira sospirò e le porse la propria arma galattica, la K-J. «Non vi voglio né avvelenare, né uccidere, né darvi un handicap di gioco, né rendere incapaci in toto di combattere. Beviamo un tè, passiamo del tempo assieme e poi tornate nelle vostre camere».

Eva Lirica sospirò, quando vide Ahm-gi da dentro che già stava mangiando un pasticcino. Forse avrebbe fatto meglio a entrare, anche solo per salvare le altre…

Prese l'arma di Pmviira e la mise alla propria cintura. «Non esiterò a ucciderti se attenterai alla nostra salute».

L'aliena annuì e, appena anche l'ultima ospite fu dentro, chiuse la porta, senza nascondere il rumore del chiavistello che veniva girato.

Eva Lirica fece una smorfia e andò a prendere posto presso il coperto dai colori blu.

Gaelin aveva scelto il rosso, Ahm-Gi il verde e Pmviira il nero.

Troppo ovvio.

Eva Lirica sollevò un sopracciglio, controllando il bordo della tazzina e la trama del tovagliolo, cercando qualche traccia di veleno sopra.

Appena Pmviira ebbe finito di servire a tutte una bella tazzona fumante di tè, Eva Lirica si alzò. «Voglio usare la tua tazza per bere» disse decisa.

Le altre la guardarono strana, non capendo la sua richiesta.

Pmviira fece spallucce – iniziava di nuovo a fare male tanto sollevarla. «Come preferisci».

Fu la combattente con il braccio bionico in persona a scambiare le tazze, sedendosi poi al posto di Pmviira, la quale fece rotolare gli occhi, sospirando. Prese la tazza destinata a Eva Lirica e la alzò appena. «Propongo un brindisi analcolico, a noi e che vinca la migliore combattente delle lande!», esclamò.

Anche le altre fecero altrettanto. «A noi!», ripeterono all'unisono, fissando poi l'aliena dalla pelle smeraldo.

Pmviira si sentiva osservata, ma non batté ciglio e prese un sorso di tè, tornando a sedersi; solo allora le altre si fidarono abbastanza per copiare il suo gesto, tranquille sul fatto che niente fosse avvelenato.

Iniziarono a chiacchierare del piú e del meno, parlando soprattutto di cosa avrebbero fatto in caso di vittoria. Man mano che il tempo passava, il livello del tè nelle tazze si abbassava e qualcuna di loro iniziò ad avere caldo.

La prima fu Ahm-gi, che si passò la mano dietro la nuca per scostare i capelli che iniziavano ad appiccicarsi, usando poi un cucchiaio come bastoncino per avvolgerli in uno chignon.

«Vira, posso aprire la finestra?», chiese la idol, sventolandosi con una mano.

«Buona idea, ho caldo anche io», annuì Gaelin, passandosi il fazzoletto sul décolleté per asciugare il sudore.

Pmviira fu pienamente d'accordo. «Certo, in effetti siamo nel mese di Aprile, quindi aprile!». Nonostante il gelo che calò nella stanza a quella freddura, non fu sufficiente a rinfrescare le ragazze, quindi Ahm-gi andò a far circolare un po’ l'aria, ben felice di sentire un po’ di brezzolina della sera smuovere i ciuffi ribelli.

Gaelin fece per alzarsi, ma le gambe le tremarono e ricadde con un tonfo sulla sedia. Si sentiva strana, aveva un leggero cerchio alla testa e sentiva caldo, molto caldo, soprattutto nella zona intima. «I vestiti mi si stanno appiccicando come una seconda pelle…», si lamentò Gaelin, aggiungendo un piccolo versetto. «Quasi mi spoglierei».

«Puoi farlo, siamo tra donne», le ricordò Eva Lirica, portandosi una mano alla fronte.

«No problemo!», fu d'accordo anche la ragazza dai tratti orientali.

«La mia tuta è super traspirante, magari la apro un po’ anche io… Sembra che la temperatura stia iniziando ad alzarsi qui!», disse anche  Pmviira, aprendosi la zip della zona del basso ventre, rivelando in tutto il suo splendore il proprio sesso da donna alpha, che nulla aveva da invidiare ai colleghi maschi, maestoso e turgido.

Come gli occhi verdi di Gaelin videro cotanta abbondanza, fu certa che non era piú solo sudore quello che sentiva tra le gambe. «Wow…», le scappò dalle labbra rosee. «Ho sempre pensato di essere un po’ lesbica», ammise, avvicinandosi all’avversaria. Prima che chiunque potesse fermarla, Gaelin le fu in grembo e, scostate le mutandine, calò sulla sua possente erezione con un unico movimento fluido, accompagnato da un sospiro di pura goduria in coro con l’aliena.

«Awww, non pensavo che tu...», fece per dire Pmviira, ma l’altra ragazza la interruppe:

«Ho cavalcato draghi più grossi di questo!». Quelle furono le sue ultime parole, prima di iniziare a cavalcare il sesso alpha che le era stato offerto(?).

Pmviira – lungi da lei lamentarsi, se non di goduria – la afferrò per i fianchi, cercando di aiutarla, ma Gaelin aveva cosce possenti e la libidine a livelli “it’s over 9000”, per cui ogni aiuto era superfluo. I feroci e affamati movimenti su Pmviira, fecero spostare il suo corsetto, rivelando delle porzioni sempre più generose di seno, finché esso non sballonzolò fuori da ogni contenimento, rivelando la sua forma tonda e soda, dai capezzoli piccoli e rosa. Pmviira si chiese perché una ragazza come lei si trovasse su un campo di battaglia e non su un divano di un set porno, ma si tenne ogni domanda per sé quando, nella foga, Gaelin le sbatté le poppe in faccia in un chiaro invito.

Pmviira, alla mercé di quella ninfomane, non poté fare altro che prendersi cura dei suoi capezzoli con la bocca, finché la ragazza non raggiunse l’apice del piacere, sciogliendosi in deliziosi gridolini, per poi cadere addormentata contro l’alpha.

«Grazie per il rodeo», ridacchiò l’aliena, alzandosi e mettendo Gaelin sdraiata sul tavolo.

«Ehi, Vira!». L’aliena si sentì chiamare da Ahm-gi, la quale, ancora alla finestra, si abbassò la parte posteriore degli short, rivelando il suo bel culetto, piccolo e pallido.

Pmviira accettò il suo invito e fu subito dietro di lei, afferrandola per la vita e penetrandola piano. Quando iniziò a muoversi in lei, notò con forte disappunto i suoi capelli raccolti e con un movimento veloce le sfilò la posata dallo chignon, liberando così i suoi fili bluastri che parevano il cielo. Ora  si ragionava!

Con forti spinte, si occupò anche della idol, la quale si lasciava andare a vocalizzi da soprano per esternare il proprio gradimento, in completa contrapposizione con la calda voce da tenore di Pmviira. La loro sensuale canzone durò quando una una ballata metal, chiudendola in bellezza con delle urla da parte di Ahm-gi, quando anche lei raggiunse l’orgasmo. L’aliena uscì dal suo minuto corpo poco prima che fosse troppo tardi anche per se stessa, e la afferrò di peso per non farla capitombolare, con il rischio che si facesse male alle ginocchia. Ormai priva di sensi, la idol fu seduta in terra, con la schiena contro la parete; dopo avrebbe avuto un giaciglio migliore, ma mancava ancora un’ultima star.

Quando Pmviira si girò verso Eva Lirica, la vide sdraiata sul tavolo – accanto a Gaelin –, con lo strascico anteriore dell’abito verde scostato di lato e le gambe abbronzate tenute divaricate, in modo da lasciare in bella mostra la sua femminilità. Alla fine, anche la più retta delle tre aveva ceduto.

In due ampie falcate, Pmviira fu su di lei, e fu molto facile varcare l’entrata della sua intimità, bagnate com’erano entrambe.

Le forti gambe di Eva Lirica andarono ad avvolgere il bacino stretto di Pmviira, come a volerla trattenere. L’aliena sorrise, e iniziò subito a dare poderosi colpi di anche – questa volta non si sarebbe dovuta trattenere.

Volendo perdere tempo a sfilarle del tutto l’abito, l’aliena decise di usare l’apertura sul davanti per mettere in mostra l’abbondante seno della guerriera, rimanendo incantata nel vedere come ruzzolava a ogni spinta. Eva Lirica venne copiosamente grazie alle cure di Pmviira e, infine, anche quest’ultima raggiunse il proprio climax: uscì svelta da quel comodo antro e si masturbò appena, schizzando di bianco seme la pelle ambrata dell’altra, creando un artistico contrasto di colori.

«Maledetta, lo sapevo che ci volevi fregare...», ghignò Eva Lirica, mentre rifiatava. Prese la K-J, puntandola verso l’aliena, ma ella rispose con lo stesso arricciarsi di labbra. «Se non posso avere la vittoria, mi accontento di avere voi».

Eva Lirica fece appena in tempo a sentire quelle parole e sorridere che Morfeo la rapì tra le proprie braccia, facendole cadere di mano l’arma e lasciandola lì sul tavolo come il piatto del dessert appena consumato.

Divertita e appagata, Pmviira mise a posto la propria mercanzia e pulì il seno dell’ultima sfidante, poi le riassettò i vestiti, portandola infine sul proprio letto, così come fece anche con le altre due belle addormentate.

Il tè che aveva somministrato loro andava moltissimo tra alpha e omega di Kezara, ma era espressamente vietato ai beta – sia maschi che femmine –, poiché dava loro gli stessi sintomi di un calore omega. Pmviira aveva pensato che potesse fare lo stesso effetto anche sulle donne “normali” e, come spesso accadeva, aveva vinto quella scommessa con se stessa. Certo, sarebbe stato molto meglio se avesse farcito come un bignè tutte loro, ma, con la sfiga nera che aveva attaccata alle chiappe quel periodo, non voleva rischiare di trovare tutte e tre loro davanti a casa con il pancione, che chiedevano alimenti e il riconoscimento del figlio!  

Finito di portare le damigelle su un giaciglio comodo, si tenne premuta la schiena all’altezza dei reni e buttò indietro la testa, scrocchiando ogni vertebra dall’Atlante al coccige. Avrebbe avuto i dolori per una settimana, ma ne era valsa la pena: non aveva rimorsi per ciò che aveva fatto, l’indomani avrebbe combattuto a testa alta, ricordando quella notte.

Stava per andare a prendere dall’armadio delle coperte per farsi una sorta di cuccia in terra e poter dormire lì, che sentì un delicato bussare alla porta. Non capendo chi potesse essere a quell’ora tarda, andò ad aprire, ritrovandosi davanti agli occhi niente popò di meno che la Veggente in persona.

«Salve, campionessa di Kezara… stavo ammirando le stelle con i miei due figliuoli, che all’improvviso mi è parso di sentire la voce di Ahm-gi, in una performance mai apprezzata prima, provenire proprio da questa stanza. Per caso è qui con te?».

«Sì, signora Veggente», disse lei, appoggiandosi allo stipite della porta con fare vagamente sensuale. «È qui, ma al momento sta riposando... le posso offrire una tazza di tè?».

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante al COW-T 9, W8, M3: COW-T!verse


End file.
